My ninja way
by Darthcloudness
Summary: Itachi Uchiha was a ninja first and foremost, he always completed his mission, no matter what and never did anything for himself until the mission was completed, that was his way of the ninja. itanaru, yoai,happyish death fic?


DarthCloudness: wow I can't belive this is my first fic! I'm so proud of myself

Itachi: you only did it cause your boerd

Darthcloudness: 0 shut up your not allowed to talk, Naruto disclaimer!

Naruto: DC doesn't own anything related to Naruto if she did Sasuke would probably be 6 feet under with a shovel up his ass….

--

My Ninja Way

Itachi Uchiha was a ninja first and foremost, this thought seemed to burn into his mind repeating itself like a broken record every time he landed on a new branch .

'Thunk, thunk, thunk ' he raced across the trees not sure for once if it was the man behind the ninja that was propelling his feet forward, or the ninja. His eyes glazed over into a dulled red as images of pained ocean blue eyes tainted his sight, he was nearing his destination.

Rose tipped fingers of the dawn silently awoke the new day as he approached the gates of Konoha

"I'm coming, just wait a bit longer" he whispered to no one but the wind, stopping in front of the two guards, he unsheathed his katana in and leaped forward.

"Itachi!" one of the guard's shouted "sound the alarm I'll stall ughhh!" Itachi pulled back his katana dripping with the guards new blood.

"It is not you or the others I've come for" he stated his monotone voice soiled as he spun around, plunging his sword through the other guard's neck.. "Do not think yourself worthy of such a thing."

He resheathed his sword as he enter through his old home's gates, '_so many memories but so few as a person_' he thought stagnantly. He needed to find Sasuke, so he headed for the place of his sins toll, the Uchiha compound.

He reached the compound with little difficulty, the streets were desolate of any life, no shop keepers opening stores to greet early morning costumers or children on their way to the ninja academy. No, what greeted him was a ghost town a monument alone and cold. He jumped from roof top to roof top searching for the center of the compound, when he spotted it he jumped down landing in the center of the market square.

"Little brother!" he called his voice betraying some desperation as he let his chakra seep from him. "little brother" he called again "wont you come out and play with me!" he could image the humor in those blue eyes as he said those words. '_He would have loved that if, no! Bad thoughts, I most focus on the battle at hand_.'

"What the hell do you think your doing here!" a sharp hiss escaped form behind him. "How dare you come here after what you did! I'll kill you!" Sasuke screamed his eyes were red and puffy from what appeared to be lack of sleep, he was wearing formal black clothes ninja often wore to funerals and his hair was slightly more messy and ruffled in the back then usual. After all, he was mourning the loss of his closest friend the person who had risked everything to bring him back safely from the clutches of Orochimaru, Naruto Uzamaki..

"I've put this fight off long enough." the older of the two stated his even voice betraying nothing of Sasuke's current state "prepare yourself little brother, I want to go as I lived."

"In blood?" Sasuke growled taking his fighting stance the red of his sharingan seeping into his eyes.

"No foolish brother…….as a ninja," Itachi stated unsheathing his katana and uncharacteristically charging ahead.

By the look on Sasuke's face the last thing he expected Itachi to do was charge forward so blindly, maybe that's why he wasn't able to avoid the blade from piercing his chest. Itachi looked down as the blade slide easily into his brothers flesh "are you really so weak as to be killed this easily, Sasuke?"

"I weak? I'm surprised you didn't notice" Sasuke said his smirking face melting into a pile of mud. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction showing his surprise _'now when did he do that?_' he thought before the ground beneath him gave way the younger of the twos hand shooting up and pulling him down. _'now this is going to get interesting,_' he smirked as Sasuke pulled him down.

The two battled to the death inside the ghostly compound there every pant every cry of pain echoing off the walls of the dead streets. Neither of the two seemed to be wavering though they were both cover in wounds and their breath was harsh and ragged.

"You have grown strong, Sasuke."

"No shit, bastard."

A small frown was placed upon the elders face, "now Sasuke I don't think **HE** would really appreciate you swearing on his death day."

"Shut up!" Sasuke snarled "you have no fucking right to say what He wants, you're the one who took Him form us in the first place!…..Now I'm going to do the same to you!" he charged forward his Chidori's loud chirping dominating the suffocating silence.

"Your right." he stood still Sasuke's arm piercing through his body, '_the pain, oh God the pain, I deserve this since it's what you had to feel, I'm….I'm sorry, both of you._'

Susukes eyes widened, '_he didn't even try to dogged it, he just let it go right through him_.' Itachi's warm blood gushed over Sasuke's arm as his dead weight brought them both to their knees.

"About time little brother."

"Yeah, about." Sasuke looked into the fading eyes of his 'beloved' brother as the life slowly trickled from them.

"Mangekyo, " Itachi activated his eyes bringing Sasuke into his genjutsu, _'if I want be buried with Him he has to see this._'

Sasuke felt dizzy, why did he look into his eyes? Now he was going to torture him like he did Kakashi, but what greeted the younger was not pain and torture but, Naruto, smiling laughing, afraid, hurt, dieing all these memories with Itachi from the moment of the blond containers capture to Itachis having to be his guard while they figured out how to obtain Kuuybi, to them falling in love, to Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki's extracting and loosing both Naruto and the Demon.

"Wh…..why?" was all Sasuke could say. What could he say? His brother, the cold emotionless husk of a human had loved his friend, in the memories by the look on his face and way he spoke it never showed, but the way he moved the feelings around the two were almost lighter? He was happy, but he killed Him he handed Him over to be torn apart body and soul.

"Why did you…" He tried again.

"Because," they were back in the compound Sasuke's arm still plunged into him "I'm a ninja." blood trickled from his mouth "and my mission was to guard the Kuuybi, Nartuo" he corrected, "and extract it from him, killing him in the process."

"But you loved him." Sasuke stated numbly trying to understand what the other raven was trying to say.

"Yes, I did, very much so, but I always complete my mission no matter what, it's the way of the ninja, personal feelings should not get in ones way." His voice cracked in evident pain. "I did the mission poorly, but I completed it…..now" his voice struggled along with his remaining breaths "I…..just want to….sleep and be with him. Please…..(cough) let me lie with Him." He mumbled, his sharigan bleeding out to his coal colored eyes, as his last breath finally left him.

Sasuke looked down at his elder brother now lifeless body he pulled his arm out numbly and tried to mop up some of the blood.

"Sure……..cause only cause the dobe would want it." And he walked off to find some help, he had a lot of thinking to do.

"Hey, what do you think your doing!" an angry voice shouted at the newly dead raven .

"I told you I was coming." he responded, wrapping his transparent arms around the blonds waist and nuzzling his nose into Naruto's hair.

"Well no one asked you to!" the blond huffed angrily.

"Your just mad cause I showed Sasuke, us having sex," he smirked into Naruto's soft hair.

" Your such a bastard for that." he blushed his tanish transparent completion turning a light pink. "Itachi" he tried to wiggle a bit in his firm hold.

"Hn" he grunted, smelling Naruto hair, God how he missed this smell.

"Your body just lying there is kinda freaking me out, I think it's time we go."

"hnn…..ok" he released Naruto.

"Weasel-kun?"

"Yes ….. don't call me that."

"Why didn't you tell Sasuke that you killed your clan under orders?"

"He would, do something rash." And that was all there was to it, the both of them turned from the elders body and faded into nothingness.

Itachi Uchiha was a ninja first and foremost, he always completed his mission, no matter what and never did anything for himself until the mission was completed, that was his way of the ninja.

--

A/N blah sorry you guys had to read that I know I'm a terrible writer (or so says my Language Arts teacher) this idea has just been bugging me.


End file.
